fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu: Wings of Radiance Episode 2 transcript
As I woke up for the morning, i made sure to get ready, then check my Aikatsu Phone. "What's this? Win the Blind Princess coord from Firanzia Vice Ronaldi? I swear I've heard those names before, but from where?" Well, Madeline, if you ever do become an idol one day, a friend of mine had this beautiful dress that she's always admired from afar. It's called the Blind Princess coord, which was designed by a French designer named Firanzia Vice Ronaldi, and I'm sure it'd make your mother extra happy if you wore it one day. '''"That's it!" I recollected the day when my adoptive mom first told me about the beautiful coord. '''This is your chance to make your mom happy by wearing that dress for her. I'm going to go out and audition! I scrolled down the page, looking at all of the audition details and description. So, a few years ago I designed this dress, and this dress means more to me than any other design I have made since then, and I'm planning to update it and include it in my Heartbeat Masquerade brand. However, I have no muse to wear it, but as I said, this dress means so much to me. So, with that said, I'm looking for an idol to wear this dress. I will not show it to anyone until I'm impressed enough by one. So go for it. Show me an idol worthy of this masterpiece. Impress me.Allow me to clarify what I am looking for. I'm not looking for the idol with the best looks, the most amazing backstory, or even the one with the cutest songs. I'm looking for the one with the most heart. I want an idol who will truly give this dress the exact radiance it deserves to wear this dress. I'm looking forward to everyone's performances and seeing je ne sais quoi.~ Prince-san. Days passed, and I had chosen my coord and my song, all while researching Heartbeat Masquerade and it's designer herself. As I got to the audition hall, my heart started racing, although to my surprise, there weren't that many idols there. How could I show Prince-san that I had the biggest desire to wear her dress? After about 30 minutes of waiting, it was finally my turn to perform for the dress. As the music began, the steps of the dance naturally floated to my legs. Could she see that I was most worthy of her dress? "The special muse style je ne sais quoi." After the performance, which was supposed to be the part where all of my nerves were gone, that was the part where my nerves were growing bigger. Was that a performance worthy of such a legendary coord? A couple days later, she told me to come to her office, as she had something to show me. I did as she asked and showed up right behind her. She quickly disappeared into her office for "just a second." I waited outside, my heart nearly bursting out of my chest, not of joy or excitement, but of nervousness. Was i going to get this dress? Would Prince-san even give me a chance? I know it's rude to peek in on other's words, but i just couldn't help myself this time. "And her elegant and shy personality seems wonderful~ yes, this dress will fit her perfectly!" At that point, i actually became even more nervous. Had she just been on the phone with someone's manager, and decided to give them the dress? All of a sudden, Prince-san came out of her office. "Sycamore-san?" "Oui?" "Mademoiselle, I believe these cards belong to you." She said, holding the cards to the Blind Princess Coord in her hand. "You mean, the dress- your giving it to me?" "Yes. You are said to be a muse throughout the fashion world, and your elegant yet shy personality, I believe that's just the radiance this dress needs. I also saw great potential in you during your performance at the audition, and I am giving you this Coord in hopes that she would become the kind of top idol I wanted to be. Make me proud, princesse." "I will, Merci beaucoup!" After she went back into her office, I called my parents to let them know. "Bounjour, Hime-sama." "Dad, remember that dress mom was telling me about yesterday?" "Oh yes, the Blind Princess Coord, how could I forget? She's still been talking to me about it all day." "Can you please bring her downstairs for me? I have some news." He put my mom on phone. "You know, I may just want to keep it a surprise until Visiting Day." Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:User: SingMeloetta